


Present

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Smutty Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dirty sex with the marimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: It's your boyfriend's birthday and you decided on a very special present...





	Present

You're waiting in the crow's nest in nothing more than your underwear. You've been for a good ten minutes now and the pressure building inside you is unbearable. You start at the click of the hatch opening, exhale a sigh of relief when Zoro enters the place.

He opens his one good eye wide at your state of undress, and hurriedly closes the hatch's lock behind him. Then he turns around to watch you whole, and audibly gulps at the sight, looking hungry all of a sudden.

"Like what you see ?", you dare despite your creeping blush.

"Of course I do", your boyfriend says, walking towards you with a predatory smile. He closes in the distance between you two and grabs your chin, tilting your head up to kiss you.

You let him claim your mouth, melting into his embrace, and your hands find anchor on his muscular body.

Zoro breaks the kiss, looks at you intently and asks, "Why the surprise ?"

You smile fondly as he doesn't seem to connect the dots. "Because it's your birthday, you goofball", you explain as you ruffle his green hair.

A shade of pink grazes his cheeks as he lets out a single "Oh."

You chuckle and kiss him again.

"Does that mean you're my present ?"

"Yes it does", you answer with a luscious smile.

Zoro growls as he bring you flush against him in a possessive gesture. Then he captures your mouth again, sucking greedily on your lower lip.

You heart starts to race at the intent you guess behind the swordsman's gestures, you're in for a good fuck for sure.

He breaks the kiss and, echoing your thoughts, says, "I want you so bad."

But you have other plans. "Nuh-uh", you shake a finger, "not before I take care of you." You start disrobing him from his longcoat, stopping mid-height to untie his dark red sash.

Zoro's breathing deepens in anticipation, just a few inches above you.

Your hand lingers on his chest, appreciating his gorgeous build, all strong muscles and tanned skin. You look up at him and simply state, "I'm gonna make you feel so good", before sinking down to your knees and making quick work of sliding his pants down, revealing tented underwear. You smirk and bit your lip at the sight – you know fully well what's hidden in there, and you can't wait to have it inside you.

Your boyfriend grunts urgently.

You slide his underwear down and, not wasting any second, engulf him as far as you can.

A strangled noise escapes the swordsman.

You start bobbing your head, tongue playing with the frenulum on the upstroke, hollowing your cheeks as you suck him earnestly.

"Fuck, (y/n)... Just like that, yeah..."

You feel yourself getting wetter at the praise, and keep giving what you hope is the best blowjob of his life.

Zoro makes pleased sounds every now and then, he's more vocal than usual so you keep going.

You fist his large cock in one of your hands, pumping up and down, and start sucking at his balls, delighted at the pulses you can feel coursing his erection and the wanton moans leaving him. Then you go back to sucking him hard and fast, still pumping at the same time.

He makes a feral sound, and one of his hands come to fist your hair, holding your head in place and forbidding you any movement. "Enough", he growls, and tugs upward to lift you up, holding his other hand out to help you steady yourself. He takes in a deep breath, his one good eye boring through yours, and when he exhales he grabs you by the underside of your thighs and hoists you up in his bulky arms.

You yelp at the unexpected move, close your arms around his neck, and cross your legs behind his back to steady yourself.

One of his hands grabs an ass cheek, squeezes it, and the other toys with the hem of your panties, sliding them to the side to gain access to your nether regions. Two fingers open your folds, find your entrance and slide into it easily. "You're so wet for me", he says in a low voice that sends shivers down your spine.

You feel your insides stretch at the intrusion but you know you want more, and so you say, "Fuck me."

"My pleasure", is all the warning you get before the fingers are removed and a painfully hard erection is slammed into you.

You wail at feeling so full at once, your insides feeling like they're being torn up, and it's the best sensation ever.

Zoro's hands run to your hips, grabbing you bruisingly hard, and he starts pounding into you.

Good thing his arms are strong enough to support you, because you're reduced to a quivering and moaning mess in a matter of minutes. You know it won't last long, but you don't care. You just want to feel utterly used by your boyfriend, be a means for him to release his feral lust.

And that's exactly what he does, using you for pleasure, not that you don't get yours in the meantime. You feel his thrusts getting erratic and as you urgently bite on his neck, in an attempt to ground yourself, you feel his dick throbbing and releasing hot spurts inside you. He comes growling your name, his thrusts slowing down until they come to a halt.

You kiss his sweat-dampened green hair.

He pants into the crook of your neck. "That was so good", he says at length.

"I'm not done yet", you state.

He leans back and looks apologetically at you. "I'm sorry, I- I can-"

"Just... lemme back on my feet, would you ?" You ask with a smile.

"Sure", he says as he helps you standing again.

You feel a trickle of hot liquid coming down your thighs, and feel degraded and proud all at once. You need to come, _now_. "Sit down", you order him, pointing at the couch.

He dazedly executes himself.

You sit on the wooden floor, open your legs for him to see, and remove your soaked panties. You bite your lip and start playing with your clit, mixing your juices with his for better lubrication.

His cock twitches and you can see his chest rise and fall heavily.

You start using your other hand and pump two fingers inside you, quickly finding your sweet spot when you curve them just right. You moan and start thrusting, hitting just right and pinching your clit until your see stars. "Aah... Hng... Zoro !!"

The swordsman can't keep his eyes off you, offering your pleasure for him only to see, can't keep his hands off him either as he languidly caresses his renewed erection.

You come down from the post-orgasm high and open your eyes at a smirking swordsman.

"Come here", he says in a husky voice.

You crawl on all fours, making a show of rolling your hips at each step.

He looks at you with lust in his eye, and helps you up when you're near enough.

You sit in his lap and straddle him tightly.

Zoro guides himself towards your core and enters you once again.

Your still twitching insides pulse around him and you roll your hips experimentally.

He growls and bites your shoulder.

You smirk and grind harder.

He moans and casts a side glance at your smiling face. "You feel so good", he says, "so tight and warm..." His hands trail down to your ass, firmly grasp it and help you move up and down his shaft.

 _I love when you fill me_ , you think. You feel yourself blushing at the naughty thought and bury your embarrassment in the crook of his neck.

He dives down and peppers your collarbones and cleavage with urgent kisses.

You keep rolling your hips and you bite into his neck, suck at his earrings, anything you can think of to arouse him further more. Your fingers travel to his scar, the big one on his chest, traces it and you feel the inexplicable urge to suck on it.

His grunts of pleasure gain in volume as your flesh grind against his, a sheen layer of sweat and your juices helping your bodies slide against and into each other. He slaps your ass.

You yelp but relish in the sting, biting your lip to forbid any other sinful sound to escape your lips.

He smirks and starts moving his hips upwards, in sync with your own.

The friction is just right, both inside of you and along your clit, and you can feel another orgasm building up. You start moving faster, moaning in rhythm.

"(y/n), I'm close", he warns after a few moments.

"So am- Aaah !" Just the idea of being filled to the brim once more sends you over the edge and you come right there and then.

The feeling of you clenching around him is enough to make him come too.

After a few good minutes to regain your breath, you slump to the side, feeling his release dripping from your core, and you smile hazedly.

"(y/n), you're something else, really", Zoro says lazily.

"Happy birthday, tiger."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Zoro !


End file.
